Totem Vikavolt/SM
Overview Totem Vikavolt is the Totem Pokemon of the Hokulani Observatory on Ula'ula Island. It is the fifth Totem Pokemon you will fight in the main story. The Totem Vikavolt enters battle with a +1 boost to all of its stats thanks to its Totem Aura. It is at level 29, holds an Occa Berry, and knows Vice Grip, Charge, Spark, and Bug Bite. Furthermore, it can summon two ally Pokemon, both being level 27 Charjabug, one of which knows Thunder Wave, String Shot, Mud Slap, and Vice Grip, and the other knowing Bite, Thunder Wave, and Spark. Upon defeating the Totem Vikavolt, Trial Captain Sophocles will reward you with an Electrium Z. Molayne will also give you a Steelium Z for your efforts. Tips for beating Totem Vikavolt and its allies * One word - Levitate: Unfortunately for you, the Totem Pokemon is completely immune to Ground-type attacks thanks to Levitate. This means that you will have to rely on its Bug-type weaknesses in order to be successful in this fight, such as Rock or Fire. * Mind the Occa Berry If you do decide to use the Fire-type route, take note of its Occa Berry. This berry will reduce the damage of Fire-type attacks by half during the first hit. With this in mind, don't waste your Fire-type Z-Move immediately, as the Berry will likely prevent the KO. Use a non-Z-Move Fire-type attack to break the Berry before going with the Inferno Overdrive. * Manipulate ally summons: One of the Charjabug that the Vikavolt summons is weak, the other is potentially annoying. Whichever one the Totem summons depends on how much health it has after the first turn. If you can get it to below 2/3 health with your first attack, it will summon the Charjabug that knows Bite, Thunder Wave, and Spark, which is the less-annoying one. If not, you will be faced with one that can cut your accuracy, paralyze you (although either Charjabug can do that), and reduce your speed on top of that. Remember that once an ally goes down, it will not be summoned again. * Physical defense, not special: When fighting this Totem, bring a Pokemon that has good Defense, because all of the Totem's moves are physical. Game Freak really dropped the ball on this boss, because if it did run special attacks, which it was made to do, they could have taken advantage of the Charjabugs' Battery ability, and it would have just been insane. Good Pokémon to Use * Fire-types - Any Fire-type Pokemon can do great amounts of damage against the Totem, especially if it decides to use that lovely Inferno Overdrive Z-Move. Just remember to break the Occa Berry before going all out. * Mudbray/Mudsdale - Even though Ground-type moves don't work on the Totem, Rock-type moves can. Either member of this line can learn Rock Tomb, allowing for super-effective damage. Furthermore, Stamina will be a lovely ability in this fight, bulking you up beyond belief against all of the Totem's attacks. * Rock-types/Boldore - Rock-types in general are just good in this fight, especially since most of them are dual-typed Ground. Boldore is a big example, especially since you can use the Eviolite to make it untouchable to the Totem and its allies. Category:Alola Category:Totem Pokemon Category:Boss Fights